The Search
by Saunders2
Summary: The gang has setteled in Oregon and have decided to look for more Genesis subjects. Her records date her to be at the lab until 12. She now lives in Kennewick, Washington and is a popular cover artist. But when the group buys backstage passes, they will find out why she was "Davidoff's little secret".
1. Prologue

**Just a thought that kept brewing and I finally couldn't help writing it down. And this will be just me, Jo. I'll be writing the whole thing.**

**Disclaimer: It's 3am. And I still don't own DP.**

Prologue Seattle, Washington

I loved it. All of it. The feeling of someone, a _lot_ of someones, cheering my name. It was incredible. I shook my hands out, reaching for the mic that was passed to me. I took hold of it, getting a firm, secure, grip of the thing. I took a deep breath and shot a thumbs up to Carlos, one of the guys on the tech team. He gave me a reassuring smile, than gave the signal to the guy up in the booth. Music blared. I grinned as the floor vibrated with it, sending the feeling up my spine. My co-singers, and friends, started the song out. Lilera and James sounded great together, as always. They music hit its climax and the curtains flew open. I stepped out, bringing the microphone to my lips, singing my heart out. I loved the feel of the beat. I swung a crazy grin at the audience. I moved forward, swaying my hips, earning catcalls.

They sang along with the chorus, their echoes filling the stadium. I skipped along the edge of the stage, leaning down and singing with a group of girls. They laughed and their voices rose with the tempo. I went from one group to the next, joining their song. I was having the best time when the chorus came up, and I was ready for it. I threw my free hand up in the air, jumping up and down, singing loud and proud:

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box playing as we're falling in love_

_Gotta a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk._

_Saying: here's to never growing up!_

One of my guitarists, Marshall, came up and did his piece beside me as we went through the second verse. I played with him for a while, teasing him. He grinned and played his many pieces beautifully. He always awed me, and I work with him!

I skipped away, joining Lilera and we sang together. Throwing the song at each other, having the time of our lives.

_Oh woah, oh woah! Here's to never growing up!_

I turned to the crowd and threw my hands in the air. They went crazy.

"Thank you!" I called into my mic. They screamed louder and I laughed. "Hello Seattle, Washington! Welcome to the _Trio_'s first ever tour! My name is Emily! This here is Lilera and over there is James! As you should all know!" I grinned and they went berserk, chanting our names. Lilera brought her microphone to her lips.

"Hey guys! As Em said, my name is Lilera. but please, folks, call me L." they crowd laughed and some people cat called while others shouted, "We love you, L". She grinned, raising her hands for silence. they quieted. "I have a question for you, all of our lovely fans! Are you guys up for more?" the cry was deafening. We, Lilera, James, and I, shared glances. James clapped his hands together and another beat hit the room: Demi Lovato. Lilera and I raced for the front platform. She sang the first line and I did the second. On the third, we sand together before heading our separate ways.

At the chorus, we sang together and had the crowed join in.

_But even if the stars and moon collide,_

_I never want you back into my life!_

_You can take your words and all your lie!_

_Oh, Oh, Oh!_

_I really don't care!_

We ran the chorus again, as the song said, playing and teasing the drummers and guitarists, James, and the boys in the crowd. Lilera and I sang together with the girls in the audience. We riled the crowd up, especially the male gender. We swung her hips, flipped our hair, and flashed our best smiles. In response, we got cat calls(duh), shout outs, and simple cheers. It was an adrenaline rush. All of it. One of the best nights of my life. Next to the one where I find my brother. Because no matter if we try to rip the other's throats out or have a crying session, I will have found him. I will be able to either help him or kill him.

For my name is Emily Souza.

I am seventeen and a famous cover artist.

I am an Aura, a powerful one; a genetically altered one.

I am still looking for my brother,

and I am Dr. Davidoff's secret weapon.

* * *

**so, what do you think? sorry for it being so short, but the next chapter will be longer. I promise!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! I should have 2 up soon.**

**til next time!**

**-J**


	2. Chapter 1

**And here's the second chapter if someone would read, except for that one awesome person. I love you! Anyways, to all my other readers who haven't: I'm crushed guys, I really am.**

**Well, I guess the only other person here is going to the Disclaimer with me.**

**Me: hi**

**Tori: you look put down. What's wrong?**

**Me: the disclaimer**

**Tori: oh, easily solved. Jo doesn't own the DP trilolgy. Anything else?**

**Me: yeah... stay through the chap?**

**Tori: course!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

I woke to the sound of an alarm going off somwhere nearby. I yawned and stretched, back popping in a way that would have Chloe's eyes roll. I rubbed my face and stood, slamming the alarm clock off while I was at it. I scanned the room, thinking about last night's so eventful events. Everyone had been tired from the ten hour drive that got us here. So, when we reached this pleasant place, everyone had simply grabbed their bags and dropped into an open room. Well, everyone except me and an already sleeping Chloe. I'd taken both of our bags and her up to the room I was in now. Speaking of which, where is Chloe? [**a/n: has anyone noticed that this question tends to appear in almost all of my stories? Always phrased differently but still pretty much 'Where is Chloe?' I seem to be someone who repeats dumb questions.**]

I glanced over at the bed across from mine in which I had placed Chloe. The bed wasn't made _perfectly_ but it also wasn't complete trash, which means she was still half asleep when she woke up. I followed her vanilla-honey scent down a winding staircase and onto the main floor. Through several rooms later, I began to follow the scent of toast and honey to the kitchen.

Sitting on the kitchen island, was a brown-haired beauty. She was tiny, with her hair up in a ponytail, sweat pant clad legs swinging as she laughed at something. I glanced over to where she was looking and saw only the table. It was probably a ghost. And hopefully, they wouldn't notice me as I quietly snuck up behind Chloe.

"Thanks Liz! Derek, I know your behind me." Chloe turned around her bright blue eyes laughing at me as the sound of bells, her beautiful laugh, filled the air. I growled and glared over at the table, where, presumably, Liz was sitting. I could almost make out Liz's laughter as she probably watched me walk over to the counter and grab an apple. I leaned against the counter and bit into the fruit, loving the way it's sweet juices [**now that just sounds wrong**] ran down my throat. I felt something warm hit my chest and two arms wrapped around my torso. I moved my arms and looked down at Chloe to see her face buried in my chest. I quickly put the sapple down before wrapping my arms around her and planting a small kiss in her oft hair.

"You alright?" I asked quietly. Chloe snuggled in deeper, her arms tightening around me.

"Yeah, just still trying to wake up. And you're warm!" She moved her face slightly so I, or she most likely, could see the other's vibrant eyes. Her gorgues baby blues were smiling happily up at me, the smile that curved her lips unneeded to tell that she was content. I smiked down at her before placing my nose in her golden halo of hair, allowing me to be enveloped by her honey scent. I breathed it im greedily, loving the way it soothed my nerves and calmed me.

"I love you." I murmured into her hair. I felt her small giggle run through her, feeling it more than hearing the tinkling sound of her laugh.

"I love you, too." She murmured softly.

"Ugh. Seriously? I had to come in right as you guys are making your vows of love. Couldn't you guys have done it in a not so public setting?" We both jumped, pulling away from eachother to face the disgruntled and still waking up witch.

"W-we didn't h-hear y-you." Chloe stuttered, her cheeks turning a beautful rosy tint under the stare of Tori. The other girl rolled her eyes and stepped all the way into the kitchen.

"So... what is in here, wolf-boy? I would presume you know." Chloe and I both scowled, but she beat me in the retort.

Chloe growled."His name isn't wolf-boy" she said, her voice carrying a slight edge to it. I glanced down at her, eyebrows raised. I couldn't catch her eye and Simon and my dad both decided to walk in then.

"Good morning kids." my father said, his voice still holding the slight slur of sleep. Simon yawned and stretched "Who wants bacon and eggs?" everyone raised their hands.

With something in our stomachs, Kit began to speak.

"Yesterday, Tori was looking through some of the files and found a rather suspicious looking one. Tori, will you pull it up and read it aloud please?" Tori nodded and ran to grab her laptop . She was back seconds later.

A couple seconds of annoying clicking later, Tori cleared her throat. We all turned our attention to her.

"Name is Emily and her last name is not avaiable. Her supernatural type si also not available. She was a Genisis 2 subject, but was Davidoff's private study. Family is one brother and his name is also unavailable. However, it does say they are twins and they're seventeen, but it doesn't give you their birthdays. She was kept in the werewolf wing and still lived there even when all boys were removed.

"She only moved out when she turned twelve and then was moved to Washington to live with an EG family relaton and has been living there for the past five years. When she turned fourteen, she started posting things on youtube with two friends,t hey called themselves 'The Trio'. When they were fifteeen, they did there first vidcom since their channel was the second most subscribed. And as of yesterday, they started their first tour and the show was in Seattle. And she and her friends released an album "TNT", three months ago." Tori looks up from the screen. "That's it."

I raised my eyebrows. "It doesn't tell you all of her family info, her last name, no birthday, and no supernatural type. She was also Davidoff's personal project. Should we trust her?"

"Well, I'm buying you guys tickets to her next concert in three. Two. One." We all stared at him."We should have backstage passes showing up with in the week."

"So, we're going to a concert?" Tori asked, her eyes wide with a spark in them that I didn't like. She was shaking slightly, and I don't think it was because she was cold.

"Yes, Tori." everyone clapped their hands over their ears as she practically screamed.

"Everyone! We are heading to the mall. Now!" she grabbed Chloe by the wrist and halled her upstairs.

Today would be fun.

* * *

**I thought about, I did it. So, here is the end of Chapter 2 to any who care. Oh, and thank you Tori.**

**Tori: 'course. Anything for my BFF.**

**Me: *grins***

**See ya!**

**-Jo**


	3. Chapter 2

** WE'RE SO SORRY! I hope this makes it up and we'll try and update sooner, okay? We're SUPER SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: no, we don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

You would think that Tori would leave us alone to get dressed, wouldn't you? Well, let me tell you, after forty-five mintues in her room doing who knows what, she came into ours. Simon was in the shower, so he didn't hear her come in, but I was in the midst of pulling out a shirt from my dresser and was only standing in jeans.

When the door opened, I spun around and growled at the intruder.

"Can it wolf-" she didn't even finish her retort as she saw my attire. Her gaze traveled down my chest, lingering on stomach..

"Uh, Tori?" Chloe said, entereing the room. My gaze went from Tori to my girlfriend as soon as I saw what she was wearing. She didn't take notice of me, her attention riveted on her friend. "What are you staring at?"

Suddenly, Tori burst out laughing, her head thrown back. Chloe jumped, and spun around to see what she was laughing at. When she saw my half-naked body, she flushed a soft pink.

To make matters worse, the door opened to reveal Simon, his bottom half clad in a towel with water dripping from his hair and chest. Chloe went a scarlet while Tori laughed even harder, her back pressed against the wall as she struggled to stay upright. When Simon realized what was going on, he went a bright pink.

After five minutes more of Tori laughing her butt off, she drew in a breath and began to calm.

"Well, wolf-boy, I can see why Chloe drools all over you." if it was possible, Chloe's face went even redder "Anyways,those ratty jeans won't do and that shirt your holding will do you no favors. Simon, I want to you to back up into the bathroom so I don't have to see your ugliness anymore."

Simon glared at her, but did as she said none the less.

Chloe glanced at me, then at Tori before her eyes hardened with determination.

"Tori? How about you wait outside while I get the boys dressed?" I stared at her in shock. Not only had she says that entire sentence with out stuttering, she also gave Tori a suggestion. That never happens.

"You know my taste?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow. "You'll dress them even if they complain like spoiled brats?"

Chloe smiled. "Yes."

"Okay, see you in twenty." Tori left.

Chloe turned to me. "Don't shoot me." She mumbled as she maneuvered around me and to my dresser and closet.

I just sat down on my bed and watched her.

She pulled out my black button up and a slightly ripped pair of jeans, the cuffs fraying. She tossed them to me before she moved on to Simon's side. She then pulled out one of his nicer band tees and then a pair of shorts. She tossed those on his bed along with a baseball cap for the Yankees. Grabbing his sneakers and a pair of white socks, she put those at the foot of his bed. Then she spun around and came back over to my side. Digging through my closet, she snatched up high top converse I didn't know I had, along with a pair of socks.

"I'll be outside." She said, wiping her hands on her jean shorts. "When you are both dressed, call me back in. I'm not done." She walked out.

I called Simon back in and he stepped in hesitantly.

"Is the witch gone?" He asked.

"Yeah, get dressed fast because Chloe is waiting outside for us."

"Chloe?" He asked as he pulled on a pair of boxers.

"Yup," I mumbled as I finished buttoning up my shirt. "She's dressing us instead of Tori."

"Well," he picked up his shirt, "at least she's got taste."

We finished dressing in silence until I was finishing up my shoe tying that Simon said something.

"You have a pair of converse?" He asked, incredulous. "When did that happen?"

"No idea." I replied as I stood up. I opened the door to see Chloe fiddling with her shirt. "We're done." S

She looked up to see me and when she did, her eyes travels my attire before she smiled. "Tori will be proud of me." She said, eyes full of delight. "Now sit down on your bed while I mess with your hair. Simon?" She walked past me into my room to address my brother. "Oh, your done. Go outside, Tori will want to inspect before we leave. Just tolerate her, okay?"

Simon grumbled an okay as he marched out the door to meet his sister downstairs.

"Sit." She pointed at the bed. I stayed by the door, just watching her. She sighed. "Please Derek."

I stayed where I was.

"Derek!" She whined. "Just sit down, will you?"

"Why?" I asked instead. I smirked as she through her hands up in exasperation. I wanted to see how long she would hold out.

"Derek Souza, I'm going to do your hair! So, will you please sit down?" I smirked, but stayed where I was.

She groaned and walked out the door. "Fine, let's go."

I followed behind her.

...

As we sat in the car, Tori smirked in the rearview mirror. Then she nodded. At who, I don't know.

Suddenly, I felt something touch my head and mess up my hair, causing it to go askew. I pulled away and saw Tori laughing, Simon covering his mouth as an attempt to hold in his laughter and Chloe smirking in satisfaction.

"That look good, Tori?" She asked.

"Very." Tori said in approval. I glanced in the rearview mirror to see my hair was slightly spiked up, going in a few directions, but it didn't look _bad._ It looked unkempt, and a little unruly and it gave me, as Tori would say, a bad-boy.

"Next time, Derek," Chloe said, touching my arm so I would look at her. I glared at her innocent look and she snickered. "Let me do it the first time."

Tori pulled in to a parking space at the mall, pulling the keys out of the ignition. Chloe kissed my cheeks and hopped out.

* * *

** Short, but it's okay, right?**

**-DJ**


End file.
